Fan website
For an alphabetical list of websites for which there are pages on this wiki, please see Category:Fan Websites. A '''fan website' is a website that is created by one or more fans for the benefit of other fans. Such websites may serve a variety of different functions including the following: * Archive: a website that collects some particular type of material created by fans that might otherwise prove ephemeral (such as fan fiction, fan art, posts to mailing lists, screen captures, smaller websites). * Faction site: a website created by a group of fans to express their interest and participation in a particular subgroup within the main fandom. * Hub: a website created to provide fans with a central location for information about fans and fandom, especially info on fan sites and chat rooms, official websites and fan clubs, and sources of merchandise. * Info(rmation) site or FAQ site (F'requently '''A'sked 'Q'uestions): a website created to provide information about a fandom and/or its object of adoration. * '''Personal site: a website created by an individual. Besides fan-related material, such websites may also contain more personal material, such as the fan's résumé or photographs of family and pets. * Resource site: a website created to provide a resource within the fandom for other fans to use (e.g. when writing fiction or creating webpages), whether information about canon or ancillary information related to the object of adoration. * Tribute site: usually part of a personal site; created by a fan to express his/her own interest in one or more fandoms by describing the object of adoration, usually with some appropriate graphics. Also known as a shrine. * War site: in Forever Knight fandom, a site created to archive one of the FK Wars; or created by a faction to document its participation (often including permission slips and character info on the fans taking part). * Wiki: a site which users collaboratively edit (such as this Forever Knight wiki), often used to create a fannish encyclopedia. List of Websites The following are Forever Knight fan sites that do not yet have their own pages in this wiki. * A little bit of space on the 'net...: LeeAnn's Second Web Page Includes the Ravenettes' FKWar 10 permissions, and screen captures/transcripts of interviews given by Nigel Bennett and Geraint Wyn Davies http://leeannp.tripod.com/ * Amparo Bertram's Home Page http://www-personal.umich.edu/~weyrbrat/ * Arletta's Forever Knight Fan Fiction Includes the FK Family Feud Game (http://www.charm.net/~g4akl/fkfeud.html) http://www.foreverknight.org/Arletta/ (formerly at http://www.charm.net/~g4akl/) * Auntie Ren's Dark Perk Page http://www.angelfire.com/ne/thedpninja/index.html * Bev Freed's Forever Knight Website http://www.cyberpursuits.com/heckifiknow/fk/ * CERK Radio Online http://www.cerk.net/ * Complexity: An Unholy Trinity Fanlisting http://gryffonslair.com/complexity/index2.html * The Convent of the DSS (Decadent Sin Sisters) http://dssconvent.tripod.com/ * Cousin Tina's Homepage http://cousintina.tripod.com/index.html * Dark Nick and Nat Homepage http://branwenwolf.tripod.com/ * DCE's Creative Corner Includes a section of Highlander/Forever Knight crossovers. http://www.dlc.fi/~dce/fic/index.html * DP Burp Page http://rbeard.tripod.com/dpburp.htm * Elisa P. Black's Forever Knight-Only Fan Fiction http://eblack.tripod.com/fiction/fkfanfic.htm * Fandom Haven Story Archive (Forever Knight section) contains April Hackett's Forever Knight fan fiction http://www.fhsarchive.com/autoarchive/browse.php?type=categories&catid=113 * Forever Knight Part of The World of the Blue Unicorn website. http://blueunicorn.freeservers.com/link3.html * Forever Knight Characters: First and Second Seasons http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/fk/fkcharacters.htm * Forever Knight Fan Fiction Recommendations by allaire mikháil http://allaire.skeeter63.org/favorites/FavKnight.htm a small rec list, links * Forever Knight Fan Fic Writing Resources http://fkfanfic.freeservers.com/ * The Forever Knight Web Directory http://www.scarlett-dreams.com/visualfiction/foreverknight/FKd/ * Forever Knight: White Knight Trapped in Darkness http://www.humboldt1.com/~starfire/fk.html * Forever Knighties! http://www.knighties.50megs.com/ Originally at http://members.aol.com/knighties/ * Forever Knight Videos http://www.iment.com/maida/keepthissecret/songvids/fksong.htm#bridge Mary S. Van Deusen and Paul R. Kosinski - a large vid collection, also episode and character guides * Forever Knight Fan Fiction by Deborah A. Hymon Used to be at http://homepage.mac.com/hymonb/ForeverKnight/ * Forever Knight Literary Song Videos FK fan videos by Mary Van Deusen & Paul Kosinski http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/fksong.htm * Forever LaCroix Fan Fiction Port http://www.fan-fiction.de/frame.htm * Ger Bear Project http://tmana.tripod.com/ * Gillian Eldridge's Forever Knight Site http://www.foreverknight.org/GillianEldridge/fkjpg.html * Heckifiknow's Forever Knight page http://www.cyberpursuits.com/heckifiknow/fk/ * International Catalogue of Heroes: Forever Knight page http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/f/forevnit.htm * The Isle: A refuge for fiction by Scarlett Includes several Forever Knight crossovers http://www.scarlett-dreams.com/fiction/theisle-index.html * The Jewelled Peach http://www.foreverknight.org/Bonnie/peach/peach.html * Karen's Forever Knight Story Page http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/kannegun/ * Knightraven's Forever Knight Multi Faction Fiction http://home.clear.net.nz/pages/knightraven/multi.htm * Knightraven's The Nicky Series http://home.clear.net.nz/pages/knightraven/nicky.htm * Knights De Soir http://www.members.tripod.com/DeSoir/index.html * Knight Vision http://www.avenuepotter.com/~kristin/Forever_Knight/index.htm * Kusine Kaninchen's Forever Knight FanFic http://www.kusine.com/fkfanfic/ Now at http://fkfanfic.freeservers.com/ * Laplor's Tales http://laplor.tripod.com/welcome.html * The Library of Lost Souls Susan Garrett's website. http://home.earthlink.net/~susanmgarrett/index.html * Little Forever Knight Shrine to the Living and Undead http://www.angelfire.com/me/vampirelover/ * My Fan Fiction and Info Page http://www.angelfire.com/in2/fanfic/ Lisa Hobbs's website. * My Little Forever Knight Corner Part of Suzanne M. Campagna's Camp Suze website http://www.mindspring.com/~suzecamp/fk.html * Nancy Taylor's Forever Knightie Page http://www.squidge.org/~nat1228/fk.htm * The NickKnack CaddyWhack Homepage Faction site for the CaddyWhackers. http://velvetdragon.com/caddy/ * Nick's Web of Intrigue http://lfdodson.tripod.com/nknight.html * Ninjababe's Forever Knight Page http://www.ondragonswing.com/ninjababe/fandom/fk.htm * Online Forever Knight Resources Kusine Kaninchen's resource site http://fkfanfic.freeservers.com/onlinefk.htm * Perkulator Page Perkulators faction site. http://www.west.net/~ajensen/perk/ * Raven Awards Writing Competition http://homepages.ihug.co.nz/~sharkyl/index.htm * Rhiannon's Eyrie http://rhi.moonlit-eyrie.com/ Author's personal site, with a section for Forever Knight stories * Shadowstar's Story Index http://bratling.0catch.com/fkstories.html * She's a Lady Fanlisting for Janette http://janette.bloody-fangs.org/index.php * The Sibilant Storybook http://trickster.org/storybook/ Celeste Hotaling-Lyons' website (not all FK) * The Silver Stake Cousin Shelley's fan fiction website (not all FK) http://www.thesilverstake.com/fkindex.html * Tales of Dark Nicholas Official Dark Knightie Fanfic Archive http://dkfanfic.tripod.com/ * Toronto Trek FK Mini-Con http://www.foreverknight.org/TorontoFKTrek/ * The Unnamed Faction http://www.foreverknight.org/UF/ * Vachon's Church (La Pagina de la Casa de los Vaqueros) http://www.angelfire.com/ca2/jdvachon/ * Walt's Webpage Walt Doherty's website. https://sites.google.com/site/waltswebpage/home * War Twelve: Romancing the Stone: It's Nothing To Sneeze At http://www.foreverknight.org/FK4/FKWar12/ (used to be at http://www.nancykam.com:80/fkwar12/index.html) * Welcome to My Little Forever Knight Corner http://www.mindspring.com/~suzecamp/fk.html * Writing About the Knight http://www.loftworks.com/wftk/fiction.html Category:Terms *